


第9章 突然哲学 完整版

by Niubility666888



Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [1]
Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niubility666888/pseuds/Niubility666888
Series: 《高烈度友情》车辆管理中心 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564498
Kudos: 2





	第9章 突然哲学 完整版

岳小川站在医院大厅一角，怀里抱着几盒药，在世间百态中从上至下读体检报告。医生说他有点贫血，所以给他开了冲剂。  
他将体检单拍照，发给微信置顶好友“楚老师”。很快，有电话打进来，男人轻笑一声：“岳小川，作为演员，你的理解能力太流于表面了，我是让你去查艾滋梅毒那些。”  
岳小川感觉挨了一耳光，“楚天长！楚天长老师，我没病。”  
“这么了解自己，你是显微镜吗？”  
“我说我在不久前还是个童男，您信吗？”  
“不信。”  
也对，医院又不给开童男证明。岳小川哑口无言，只好妥协：“行，您是讲究人，我查。”  
“回头把单据给我，我给你报销。不是我不信任你，人呢，首先要保护好自己，对吧？”  
岳小川干脆从头到脚检查一遍，发现自己有颗龋齿。  
春节前半个月，他正式开始寄人篱下的生活。行李不多，楚天长的后座加后备箱，再抱着一部分，一趟就搬好了。  
曲喆尚未搬走，没料到岳小川这么快就找到了归宿，帮忙整理物品时，数次偷偷打量楚天长，悄声道：“哎，还挺帅的。他是不是有点什么癖好？五十度灰那种。你把他尾骨都弄裂了，他反倒对你这么好。”  
“反正，我不亏就是了。”  
收好钥匙和门禁卡，岳小川像学生似的跟在楚天长身后，聆听家中的规矩。  
“书房随便用，看书前先洗手，不能边吃东西边翻书。”楚天长走出书房，又拐进那个迷你影院，“电影随便看，我的蓝光碟都是正版的，注意点就好。”  
主卧里，楚天长腾出半个衣柜，用一个漂亮的实木衣挂作为三八线。清淡的天然草本香气弥散在四周，岳小川鼻翼轻动，又听他说：“如果你不喜欢这款香氛，咱们可以一起去挑个其他味道的。”  
岳小川连连点头，开始收拾东西。他也有书，电影杂志、《故事会》、《猛鬼故事》，和一整套国内首版《哈利·波特》系列，占据了书架小小一角。他很少买正品，《哈利·波特》是仅有的正版书，每一本都是学生时代赶到市里排队购得。  
岳小川归整个人物品时，楚天长系起围裙，开始准备晚餐。楚家的厨房是比较前卫的半岛式，从橱柜延伸出的实木餐台作为厨房与客厅的分界，令家居空间开阔而独特。  
原来他会烹饪，妙哉妙哉。岳小川摩拳擦掌，也想融入这美妙的居家氛围，却被告知：“我习惯一个人做饭，你去休息吧。”  
“那刷碗就由我来吧！”  
“这种事情交给洗碗机就可以。”  
岳小川只好坐在餐台边，托腮凝视楚天长沉稳的身影。  
“有忌口吗？香菜、葱花这些？”  
“没有，别太咸太辣就好。我晚上吃得少，您当我是小孩子的食量来准备食材就行。”  
“不用担心，我口味不重。”  
咔嚓，刀具与香芹擦出爽脆的声响，一丝清香漫上鼻端。除了酗酒、毒舌，真是个好男人啊……岳小川歪着头，沉醉在楚天长营造的暖男幻象中。  
“您真贤惠，楚老师。”  
切菜声戛然而止，楚天长抬眼，哼了一声。不久后，菜品陆续出现在岳小川眼前。麻油凉拌手撕鸡丝、香芹小炒肉、蚝油双菇，量不大，碟子精致。一碗主食沿着桌面推来，健康的藜麦饭。  
岳小川拨给楚天长半碗，“真没想到，您做的饭有种妈妈的味道，特香。”  
楚天长不知该如何回应“妈妈的味道”这种赞美，隔了几秒才说：“以后呢，有空就做，没空出去吃。”  
“嗯嗯。”岳小川已经被卷入美好幻觉的旋涡，甚至开始头重脚轻。入夜前，他都沉浸在单方面恋爱的甜蜜氛围中，幻想细水长流。直到男人修长的指头爬上他脖颈，用温柔却不容反驳的口吻告诉他：“不早了，洗洗睡吧。好好洗洗。”

楚天长靠在床头，边喝酒边看岳小川的《猛鬼故事》。龙舌兰冰镇后纯饮，入口馥郁。他看了两个故事，15页，才等到刚刚包养到手的小演员。  
一道白色幻影闪过，仅着内裤的岳小川“哧溜”钻进被里，抬起雾气氤氲的琥珀色眸子，斜望着楚天长。他胸口皮肤搓得发红，确实是好好洗过了。  
楚天长在他眉目间流连忘返，放下酒杯，捏过他有些尖细的下巴，压低声音缓缓凑近，“你好慢。”  
眼看四唇相接，岳小川突然说：“楚老师，我也想喝点。”  
接过酒杯，他一饮而尽，被扑鼻的冲劲儿激得皱起鼻尖。空杯在床头柜滚动一周，伴随骨碌碌的响动，楚天长再次吻上来，同样的酒香弥漫在不同唇齿间。  
龙舌兰芬芳的热吻中，岳小川的手滑过对方腰间，在那曾受伤的尾骨处不轻不重地捏了一下。  
楚天长猛地拂开他乱动的手，厉声呵斥：“你干什么？”  
岳小川被吓了一跳，舌尖舔去唇角的液体，“您怎么了？”  
“你不是0吗？”  
“我，我不清楚，也许任何位置都能胜任吧，攻守兼备。”  
“我不行，我是1。”楚天长打量着他，两道好看的长眉慢慢拧起来。  
岳小川抿起嘴唇，困惑地笑着。他还以为，自己是来插秧的。  
“你该不会，还在觉得自己上了我？”楚天长被气笑了，“我尾骨裂了，是自己摔的，跟你半点关系都没有。”  
十分钟的激辩后，岳小川败北，在失落中接受这一事实。亏他还一厢情愿要对人家负责。  
“楚老师，”他苦恼地捂额，“您让我整理一下思路好吗？”  
楚天长缓缓解开睡衣，“等我睡着了，你有整夜的时间可以慢慢想。”  
岳小川紧张地绷起背，随后目睹他将脱下的睡衣睡裤平整叠好，摆在床角的全过程。这也太他妈讲究了，岳小川正腹诽，只见他又把被子叠在一侧，而后扑将过来。  
【岳小川微微瑟缩一下，被楚天长死死压在身下，钳住下巴深吻。霸道的舌头狠狠扫过敏感的上颚和齿列，随后卷住岳小川的舌缠绵。后者不习惯这样的深吻，鼻息紧促，很快便“嗯嗯”地推动他的肩膀。  
楚天长擒住他的手腕按在头顶，岳小川挣了一下，竟没挣开。在绝对的力量面前，技巧并不占优势，他的骨架子小了一圈，肌肉纹理也较楚天长纤细得多。  
绵长的深吻告一段落，岳小川张嘴喘息，随后低吟出声：“嗯……”  
原来是楚天长一路舔吻，含住点缀在单薄胸肌上的淡色乳珠，又用指尖拈住另一颗按压扯动。那半杯龙舌兰的酒劲上来，让岳小川周身泛红如野火燎原，滚烫而敏感。楚天长轻轻啃咬他柔韧的腹肌，触感柔软干净，随后扯掉碍事的内裤。  
早已勃发的下体弹起来，颤巍巍立在空中，尺寸大概平均水准偏上，粉嘟嘟像根草莓味棒冰。楚天长伸出手指弹了一下，那根肉棒便吐出晶莹的前列腺液。  
“啊啊，别……”岳小川悲鸣一声，彻底败了。到底是童子鸡，经不起折腾。  
“你的兄弟在哭呢，好敏感，你多久没做过了？”  
楚天长笑着脱下内裤，叠了两下摆在睡衣上。  
“楚老师，您好像……”有少许强迫症。岳小川把下半截话吞回去，偷眼去看楚天长的家伙。  
楚天长就像他的名字，很长。这个傲视群雄的尺寸，叫楚日天也不为过。  
那双滴溜溜乱转的眼睛，让楚天长心头发慌，便出言命令：“转过去。”  
岳小川依言跪趴在床上，感到温暖的掌心沿着肩胛骨向下抚摸，仿佛在品鉴什么。  
“你皮肤很好，细腻得连毛孔都看不见，像缎子。这么漂亮的身体，成天摔摔打打的，可惜了。”  
“谢啊啊……”  
臀瓣一凉，隐秘的小穴接触到某种冰冷的凝胶状物体，岳小川拧紧床单，微微弓起背。  
“放松。”楚天长左手缓缓揉捏圆润紧绷的臀肉，右手将沾满润滑剂的手指探入穴口，立刻便引发一阵哼唧。  
他又加进一根手指，耐着性子开拓。感觉这紧致生涩的甬道，和过于敏感的下体，不像是私生活混乱的样子。他微微曲起手指，在温暖的内部抽送搅动，寻觅着敏感点，刚一搔到，岳小川就浑身打颤，扭着腰呻吟起来。  
“舒服吗？”楚天长猛烈攻击那块要命的凸起，同时握住他的下体撸动。  
“嗯嗯……”岳小川爽到说不出话来，前后夹击的剧烈快感之下，很快便一泄如注。结果屁股上立刻挨了一巴掌。  
“不能忍忍吗？你弄脏了我的床单。”  
“非常sorry.”  
楚天长语带讥诮：“就你这两下子，还想打我的主意？”  
在高潮和酒精的作用下，岳小川眼前发飘，伏在枕头上喘息。塑料包装的摩擦声传来，他回头，见楚天长用牙齿撕开安全套，装备在怒张的分身上。  
楚天长捞起他柔软的腰肢，贴着穴口磨蹭两下，沉下腰用力顶入。刚进去一小部分，岳小川就惨叫起来：“啊啊不行不行太大了——”  
从小练功，再苦再累他也没喊过不行，但此刻真的不行，太疼了！难以忍受的胀痛像一把斧子，生生把屁股劈成四瓣。  
他觉得自己一身武功废于今夜。  
身体的命门，就这样暴露在敌人的致命肉刃下。  
“放松点。”楚天长品味着令人满意的紧致和热度，愉悦感从尾椎蹿上大脑，箍住纤秾合度的腰身，摆动腰部浅浅抽片刻。岳小川武行出身又会跳舞，柔韧度极佳，等下要好好利用一下……  
“还疼吗？”  
“还，还行。”  
在认为身下的人已经适应，他向更深处进发，直到尽根而入，才舒爽地喟叹。  
岳小川紧紧攥着床单，发出无声的惨叫，指节用力到发白。身体里的凶器开始深入浅出地抽插，他便跟随这个痛苦的节奏呜咽。  
“你好紧，有点太紧了。”内壁丝毫没有放松的迹象，反而越绞越紧，几近痉挛，连施暴者都有些疼了。楚天长突然想起，他说过不久前还是个童男。这小子该不会是第一次吧？】  
一声弱不可闻的抽泣传来，楚天长停下动作，伏在岳小川密布汗水的背上，摸向他的脸。  
满手的泪。  
楚天长的神情骤然变得温柔而复杂，离开他，快步走向主卧卫生间。  
“楚老师？”岳小川用目光追逐他的背影。  
“没事，突然不想做了。”  
楚天长自动挡改手动挡，从卫生间出来时，发现那人还撅在原地，不动如山。  
“别撅着了，挪挪地方，我换床单。”  
这话仿佛过了一年，才传到岳小川耳边。他慢吞吞，螃蟹般横向移动，最终龇牙咧嘴落地，一步步挪向可望而不可即的卫生间。  
楚天长干脆扛起他，快递到淋浴间，对一叠声的谢谢只是淡淡地“嗯”。  
“洗吧，我下楼买支药膏给你。”  
电梯徐徐下降，楚天长盯着镜壁里那个满脸复杂的人，下咒般喃喃自语：“怎么会这样呢。”


End file.
